Want You Back
by IAmASaiyanGirlWarrior13
Summary: Maka ran away from home after a fight with Soul and nobody has seen her for a year. Soul is worried sick and suddenly Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki go missing too! Is there a kidnapper behind this and what does the new singer Himeru have to do with anything? And will Soul finally realize his feelings for Maka? (Uploaded from my old account)
1. Himeru

Maka POV

I had enough! Soul is just breaking my world apart! We're the best of friends and I love him being my weapon but when we get into these fights I don't know anymore.

"You're just a pile of tiny tits!" Soul screamed. At this point I didn't know what we were fighting about anymore I just stared at him angrily, put my head down, cried quietly so that he wouldn't hear and ran to my room.

Soul POV

Damn! I knew it I made her cry! What were we even fighting about whatever it was I know it was her fault!... or was it? I don't know! I just walked towards my room and stopped in front of her door I was planning to knock but decided not thinking that she might be in a pissed off mood so I just headed for my room to have a good sleep I'll just talk with her in the morning.

Third Person POV

Well Soul will really regret that decision because when Soul went to sleep Maka grabbed all her belongings and packed them up in a bag she open her bedroom window hopped out and walked to where her feet would take her she was certain that Soul would never see her again.

Soul POV

I took a shower brushed my teeth and walked over to Maka's room she was already gone she must still be mad well whatever I'll see her in school anyways.

Normal POV

Yet he never did.

 _One year later_

It's been one year since Soul hasn't seen Maka and he was devastated he really regrets not talking to her. Right now everyone met up in the café they each ordered something but Soul he was dead silent.

"It's been one full year huh," said Soul as he finally spoke up.

"Yeah," replied Liz.

"I wonder if she's alright something terrible must have happened to her oh I just-"

"SHUT UP TSUBAKI!" screamed Soul at the top of his lungs.

"HEY YOU GOT NO RIGHT SCREAMING AT HER LIKE THAT!" Screamed Black*Star.

"I know I'm sorry Tsubaki it's just," Soul sighed.

"Listen Soul Maka's a strong girl so you shouldn't be worrying all that much I bet she's living on a peaceful farm or something having a lot of fun with animals. REMEMBER I'M A GOD I KNOW THESE THINGS!" said Black*Star.

Even if Black*Star said that he needed to see her just for a second just to see if she's ok or not. At that moment the manager turned on the TV to reveal a singer.

"Hey isn't that the singer that came out a couple of days ago?" asked Liz.

"Yeah that's right Sis! She also pretty cool!" said Patty hugging her giraffe.

"And I must say she does have beautiful symmetry even her mask! Just look at her! But her shirt right now does not look that well." Said Kid.

"Yeah I guess she's pretty cool," said Soul.

"And now we're here live with the one and only Himeru!" said the reporter on the TV. As she said that you can hear the crowd going wild and out of the darkness and onto the stage came Himeru. Himeru looked like any ordinary teen. She had bright blond hair up in a ponytail, and she had on a tight white shirt that went up to her belly button and on her right shoulder it didn't have a sleeve, she also had on some bright blue skinny jeans, and black boots that went up to her knee. She was very beautiful for a teen but she had the body of a women! It made all the guys go crazy for her, her chest was very big and her skin was flawless! She also wore a purple mask that seemed that she was going to a ball with it. You can barely notice but from behind the mask she had black shiny eyes. She grabbed the microphone and said:

"Hello USA!" at that everyone cheered.

"Now I know all of you want to hear my new hit single but before that I need a band and they must be female." She looked at the boy band behind her. "Sorry boys." The guys just shrugged their shoulders.

"Even though I won't be performing today I will have a band by tonight and we will be here tomorrow to perform for all of you!" she said. The crowd was a little disappointed that she wasn't going to perform but they still cheered being really happy or tomorrow. And at that Himeru left in a limousine.

~~~Back at the café~~~

"Wow she's really pretty!" said Tsubaki!

"Man I wish I was her!" said Liz and Patty nodded in agreement. It was true everyone throughout the world loved her even though she's only made one song most of the guys loved her too but 10% of them just liked her for her chest. Perverts.

Everyone left the café and went home and went to sleep. But something happened. Kid woke up to find Liz and Patty missing! Black*Star found Tsubaki missing too! What's going to happen now?!

 **Well what do you think I hope like it and stay tuned for the next chapter and also please review I won't update until I have at least 10 reviews per chapter. Thank you!**


	2. Masuku no Shita

Kid went up to his father along with Black*Star and Soul.

"Father there's an emergency! Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki have gone missing!"

"Oh Soul I'm glad you're here!" said Lord Death.

Kid was panicking now, "Father did you hear a word I said the GIRLS ARE MISSING!"

"I know and I think I've figured out how to find not only them but Maka as well," said Death.

Soul was surprised will he really see Maka soon, then Spirit got all emotional.

"My Maka! Did you really find her please tell me you aren't play-"

"Reaper Chop!" Spirit was now bleeding on the floor.

Soul then spoke, "Can you really find her?"

Death rubbed his hand behind his head, "Well not their exact spot where their standing but it will be in that area."

"Well what are we waiting for let's take a look!" said Black*Star.

Death placed his hand on the mirror which caused ripples to appear in it; he put his hand down and said, "Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty." The mirror showed a picture of a very fast spinning Earth and then it zoomed into the United States, and then it went to California, then Los Angeles, to a concert! It wasn't just any concert it was Himeru's concert!

"Hello again lovely US of A! Are you guys ready to rock!" said Himeru. The crowd just went cheering for her stating a yes from all of them. Himeru looked at the new girl band behind her, the drummer had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a red shirt with no sleeves, along with blue jean shorts and yellow converses and to top it all off she was wearing bright blue mask and a black bracelet. The pianist had long golden hair that reached to her thighs and green eyes; she was wearing an orange shirt that said ROCK ON! And blue jeans with black converses, she was also wearing a necklace that had a small little pig dangling from it with a red mask. The guitarist was wearing the same thing as the pianist except her shirt had a picture of a skull and her necklace had a cross with the middle being a carving of Death, she had short black her though just below her shoulders and black eyes, she had on a white mask. Their names were Hikage, Jikka, and Hanarette.

"Alright then, then me and Masuku no Shita are going to start!"

~~Back with the guys~~

"So they're at the concert?" asked Black*Star.

At that moment a girl walked in, "Oh Soul my dear!" she had a nice body that's true, and she also had purple eyes and bright red hair that were up in pigtails that were held by white bows, she was just normally wearing a school uniform. She was also Soul's miester… and girlfriend.

"Huh? Oh hi Marron," plainly said Soul he didn't look that much excited to see her. Marron looked up at the mirror and saw Himeru.

"OMG is that Himeru she's like my idol this is her concert live isn't it!" she said.

Himeru then grabbed her microphone and began singing with her band:

 **I've tried to understand you**

 **But you're still a mystery**

 **Sometimes I feel you close**

 **And sometimes we're miles away**

 **I wish I knew the secret to reach you heart**

 **'Cause lately you've got me feeling so alone**

 **One day you take me up**

 **And the next you bring me down**

 **Stop playing with my feelings**

 **I'm about to lose my mind**

 **Just put your arms around me**

 **Why can't you say you love me?**

 **And I can't take this anymore**

 **I've had enough of rainy days**

 **To say you're sorry, it's too late**

 **My life has just begun, I'll be OK**

 **That's why I'm walking out the door**

 **Who could love a heart of stone?**

 **It's me, myself and I**

 **I'll be just fine**

 **This is my chance to shine, so say goodbye**

 **You take my love for granted**

 **I've been waiting for too long**

 **For you to say those three words**

 **Baby, open up your heart**

 **You'll see what I've been missing**

 **Give me a reason to stay**

 **Or I will have to let you go**

 **I've had enough of rainy days**

 **To say you're sorry, it's too late**

 **My life has just begun, I'll be OK**

 **That's why I'm walking out the door**

 **Who could love a heart of stone?**

 **It's me, myself and I**

 **I'll be just fine**

 **This is my chance to shine, so say goodbye**

 **I've had enough of rainy days**

 **To say you're sorry, it's too late**

 **My life has just begun, I'll be OK**

 **That's why I'm walking out the door**

 **Who could love a heart of stone?**

 **It's me, myself and I**

 **I'll be just fine**

 **This is my chance to shine, so say goodbye**

~~End of Song~~

The crowd cheered and so did Marron after her performance Himeru and the band left the stage with waves and smiles.

~~With the guys and Marron~~

"Oh I wish I can be like her! She's so cool and pretty!" Marron said as she looked towards Soul. Now she was staring Soul felt like her eyes were daggers then Death whispered something in his ear.

"Oh! …Uh you're cool and pretty too you know Marron!" said Soul.

Marron's mood changed, "Oh Soul you're so sweet! Now hurry up to the lobby I found us a mission!" She then left while skipping humming Himeru's song.

"Ugh what's the point every mission we go to we fail at this rate I'll never become a death scythe!" said Soul.

"Sorry Soul but since Maka left you had to pick a new miester," said Death.

"Whatever," Soul then started walking towards the door, "Black*Star, Kid if the girls don't come back we're going to Los Angeles get ready just in case," and at that he left.

 **What did you think? Please leave a review!** **Oh and also the song is from Winx Club it's called Heart of Stone!**


	3. We're off!

**Last time on Want You Back:**

" **Sorry Soul but since Maka left you had to pick a new miester," said Death.**

" **Whatever," Soul then started walking towards the door,**

 **"Black*Star, Kid if the girls don't come back we're going to Los Angeles get ready just in case," and at that he left.**

Soul and Marron were fighting Zack Reaper's who turned out to be Jack Reaper's brother! Small world huh?

"Whaaaaaa! Soul do something," screamed Marron as she had tears in her eyes and was running from Zack.

The scene was Zack (who looked like Jack) chasing Marron around as she was crying and Soul just standing in the sidelines seeing the scene happen before his eyes, he didn't really care.

"Grrr, dammit! Soul quickly called Kid even though he didn't have Liz or Patty he was still pretty strong.

"Kid I need you down here," said Soul annoyed.

"What, again!"

"Yes again now get your but down here!"

Kid didn't want to argue with Soul so he hanged up and went towards the well lets say silly scene.

In a matter of moments Zack took a beating from Kid and was gone in a flash.

"Man I don't get how you're so good even without Liz and Patty," replied Soul as Marron walked towards them.

"Grrrr! Soul how can you just abandon me like that! We're supposed to be partners," Marron screamed in front of his face. Soul could tell she was angry but he didn't care he wanted his old miester back. Soul ignored her screams and decided to go back to Shibusen.

"Kid," said Soul as he walked away.

"Yeah," he replied. "SOUL ARE YOU JUST INGNORING ME," screamed an irrated Marron.

"Are the girls back," asked Soul.

"No," he replied.

"Well then pack your bags we're going to Los Angeles!"

"Ooo Soul you're taking me on a trip how romantic," said Marron as she

held Soul's arm tightly onto Soul her mood completely changed.

 **I am so so soooo sorry! I just had a lot of school work and hadn't been able to work on Want You Back. Plus for summer I joined a camp so I really didn't have time and my computer was going crazy too. I need a new one. I'm also sorry that this chapter was so short but I promise you that the next will be longer besides I'll soon have more time to work on them.**


	4. The Big Reveal!

"Yeah...no."

She was shocked. Her Soul said no?!

"What do you mean no," she questioned loudly.

"Listen Marron I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything but you're not coming."

"I knew it," said Marron looking down, "You still have feelings for that flat chested meister of yours! When are you gonna wake up and smell the roses, Soul!? She's gone and if she really wanted to come back then-"

*Slap*

There were tears in her eyes and Kid was just in shock. Marron held her burning red cheek she then started crying. Soul still had hatred in his eyes but when he saw Marron crying he froze.

"Marron," he paused for a second, "Listen Marron I'm sorry, I-I just got so mad and I-. That wasn't cool of me. Can you forgive me," Soul apologized as he hugged her.

"It's fine," Marron said in between her crying hiccups, "Can you please just not get angry like that again," she asked him politely. Soul nodded and Kid could have sworn that he saw sparkles when she asked him. The kind of sparkles that you see in shoujo anime.

"Thank you Soul," Marron wiped her tears, "Now then, at what time does our flight take off!"

~~~In a dressing room~~~

"Maka that was great! Oops I mean Himeru-chan," said Hikage.

"It's ok Tsubaki when we're alone you can call me Maka and it wasn't great it was totally awesome," cheered Maka.

"It's amazing though, it's been a whole year since you went missing," said Hanarette aka Liz, "and look at you now! You've got a totally new look and a heck of a nice rack," she stated loudly while giving a thumbs up.

She looked down as she continued speaking, "For a long while now e all thought you were dead and then yesterday you just call us and-"

"I'm sorry Liz," said Maka as she hugged her.

"Can you at least tell us why you left," Liz asked. Maka let her go and stood there for a second.

Jikka saw this and interrupted," Come on sis we shouldn't bother her with things she doesn't want to talk about."

"Wow Patty in a year you got," Maka paused for a second, "brighter! There was even a stuffed pig near the stage and you didn't even go crazy for it," said Maka.

"What?! A pig where?! I need to go find it," she screamed as she ran around the room, "I think I'll name him Waddles!" Maka giggled at this while Tsubaki and Liz just smiled.

She was about to step out the room when Liz stepped in front of the door, "no can do sis. We need to get back to the DWMA."

"Awe," she frowned, "do we have to go," she whimpered.

"Yeah we do. Kid is probably freaking out and Black*Star must've been up every roof looking for Tsubaki." Tsubaki blushed at the comment.

"Yeah I guess it is getting pretty late and you three didn't leave a note or anything," said Maka "oh don't forget to take off your costumes," she said.

The three girls took off their wigs and contact lenses, they already had their masks off now they just needed to dress back to their regular everyday clothing. The Thompson sisters walked out of the room and as Tsubaki was about to walk out she stopped for a second and spoke, "You know Maka I know it might be tough for you but why don't you come visit for awhile," she said as she played with her thumbs, "everyone misses you especially Spirit, he was distraught when people started saying you were dead, and Soul," she paused for a second, "I think he misses you the most there's not a single day that passes by that he doesn't blame himself for your disappearance."

"Thank you Tsubaki," she paused, "I'll think about it."

"Oh and before I forget tell the twins that the three of you will be taking my private jet to next week's concert," Maka said as she smiled.

"Ok," Tsubaki simply replied with a smile.

~~~In an airport~~~

"Alright we're finally here guys, Los Angeles," stated Soul.

 _ **To be continued~~~~**_

 **jesusestrada2276** **: Thank you for your lovely comment and is this update soon enough for you? ;)**


	5. The Airport Talk

"Himeru darling that was amazing," said a tall man that came into the room. He wore dark glasses, a suit, and blonde hair.

"Thanks Chad," replied Maka with a smile.

"Plus those girls that you picked for your band, ah! So fabulous!"

Maka giggled at his comment, "Well I couldn't have done it without you, you are our manager after all.

"Hey can I ask you something," Maka asked. Chad nodded in agreement.

"Well, I know I'm new and all but I was thinking if I can have a break for a while," she asked as her voice got quiet towards the end and she looked up at Chad who was staring very seriously at her. She freaked out and raised her arms and moved them all over the place and shrieked, "ah! Well you know, it won't be for long! It will only be a day or two that's it!"

Chad smiled, "It's ok Maka, I'll see your schedule and give you an ok or not. Do you have a specific date," he asked. Maka shook her head no.

Chad left the room and left Maka to her thoughts.

'What will I do once I get there,' she wondered.

~~~At the airport~~~

"Wait look," screamed Black*Star as he pointed forward. It was the girls! Kid and Black*Star ran up to them while Soul and Marron stayed behind. Marron smiled at the sight of their little reunion and she looked up at Soul which was looking past them seeing if he can find his ex-meister. Marron knew so she just looked down and frowned until she heard Liz speak.

"Sheesh what the hell Kid," Liz questioned angrily.

Kid responded in tears, "I know but you were gone and you didn't even leave a note and-"

"You're boogers are asymmetrical."

Kid quickly fled to the nearest corner, "I'm garbage simply garbage! I don't deserve to live!"

Soul walked up to them, "so why'd you leave? It's not cool without saying something."

"Sorry Soul but we were-," Tsubaki started but Patty interrupted her.

"We were at the Himeru concert!"

Marron was overjoyed, "What?! The Himeru concert! How was it!?" But she quickly died down, "Why didn't you guys invite me," she questioned angrily.

"Uh sorry Marron it's just that," Tsubaki looked over at Liz for an answer.

Liz spoke, "We just didn't have money for a fourth person ok. We needed money for both the concert _and_ plane tickets." Marron nodded at her answer.

Liz continued, "What are you guys doing here?"

"My father had located you three here, he also located Maka," said Kid now back at his normal state.

"Maka? Sorry we didn't see Maka, all we saw was Himeru," screamed Patty in delight.

"Yeah and her new band was awesome," added Liz.

"Wait," Tsubaki interjected, "Maka," she questioned as if she was surprised.

"You mean she's not dead," she added shockingly. Over the year Tsubaki has become a great actress.

Soul began to explain, "Well according to Lord Death she was at the concert."

"Well she's probably long gone by now the concert ended about two hours ago and people across the country went to that concert! There's no telling where she might be," said Patty.

"Yeah I guess you're right," sighed Soul.

"For now let's just get back home."

"Wait no! Soul you said we'd be on vacation remember," said Marron with her rapidly blinking eyes. And the sparkles were back.

"Yeah you're right I'd almost forgot! You guys go on without us, we'll be home later," said Soul.

As they walked away Tsubaki had a sad look on her eyes.

"Huh? What's wrong Tsubaki," asked Black*Star. He interrupted her train of thought.

"Oh nothing it's just," she paused, "I was just wondering how our lives would be like if Maka was still here."

Nobody spoke after that and just headed back home with the exception of Soul and Marron.

 _ **Well that's it for this chapter! How'd you like it? The next chapter won**_ _ **'**_ _ **t be up until next Monday. That's gonna be a thing now, a chapter a week on Mondays! Cause you know everyone loves Mondays! Right? (LOL)**_

 _ **Anyways don**_ _ **'**_ _ **t forget to review and add this to your favs and follows list!**_

 **Jesusestrada2276: Thank you for your lovely comment! And you don** **'** **t annoy me at all so don** **'** **t worry! I'll even give you permission (and to anyone else who's reading this) to spam me if I don** **'** **t update every Monday!**

 **Madam Guest: Thanks! And excellent job at reading my mind for chapter five (well idk if it was funny but you know~)**


	6. Witches and Kidnaps

**Here you go! As promised this was uploaded on a Monday! I hope you guys enjoy :)**

The plane ride back home was loud and obnoxious thanks to a certain blue haired "god" but nevertheless everyone got a little laugh out of it. Then there was Tsubaki, she wasn't really paying attention to the noise going around her she thinking about Maka. She still couldn't believe that her best friend was still alive! So much has changed in a year and it would seem that Maka has become more independent than ever! Tsubaki didn't even think it was possible, she smiled at the thought. Then she started wondering what would happen if her and Soul accidentally bumped into each other. What if she saw him with Marron? What would she think? She's known that she had a small crush on Soul Maka never told anyone but Tsubaki could tell.

"Maybe it would've been better if I stayed with her," whispered Tsubaki.

"Hmm what was that Tsubaki," asked Kid.

"Oh! Uh! It was nothing just talking to myself you know," Tsubaki said in defense.

The plane landed and everyone headed to their respective homes but Tsubaki decided to walk over to Soul's apartment to let Blair know that he won't be home that night. She was about to knock on the door when she heard a few people down the alleyway.

"Grrr! Where is she," a woman questioned loudly.

"Keep calm sister I'm sure she'll be here soon," replied another woman in a monotone.

Tsubaki decided to investigate and she just saw two women.

"Grr! You know what Satinka, Marron isn't coming so let's just leave!"

"Perhaps you're right Orenda she is rather late."

"I know I'm right so let's go!" With a snap of their fingers they wore witch hats, Orenda had black hair, purple lipstick, a miniskirt, a black crop top, and black combat boots. Her sash on her hat was purple.

Satinka had orange hair, a plain Black dress that stopped at her knees, orange and black knee socks, black flats, and the sash on her hat was orange. And with another snap of their fingers they were gone!

'Witches?! What on earth do they want with Marron,' Tsubaki thought.

She completely forgot about telling Blair about Soul and just ran back to her own house, but half way through she was stopped by, a giant marshmallow? On top was Orenda, the elder sister.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that it's rude to eavesdrop," said Orenda aloud.

"What? I don't know what-," Tsubaki was interrupted.

"Oh please! Save it! I don't really care for weapons. They're just a pain in the-," now it was Orenda who was interrupted.

"Please sister can we just get this over with."

"Be my guest little sister." Satinka motioned her hand towards her sister to suggest that she may act. As a result Orenda raised her hand and her eyes sparkled with orange colored stars which enveloped her.

Tsubaki turned around to get herself ready to at least transform her arm but it was too late.

"Bero bero hoyo," screamed Satinka.

Tsubaki was shocked because in front of her were a bunch of bears ready with their arms up, and they hugged her! But it wasn't a normal hug though, Tsubaki was in pain and she couldn't get herself free.

Satinka then explained, "Listen as my sister said we couldn't care less but it's bad that you know our connection with our sister Marron."

Tsubaki blinked, "She's your sister!?"

"Whoops."

Tsubaki struggled harder to get out of the bears' tight grasp but there was no avail. Satinka pointed her finger up and along with the bears Tsubaki went up to the sky, the two witch sisters followed.

"Now, now, calm yourself, the more you struggle the harder they become."

Fear was seen in Tsubaki's eyes, she didn't know what to do. The sisters seemed to know exactly what they were doing but as the eldest looked at Tsubaki she took a hint of disgust and seemed pretty annoyed. I guess it never occurred to them that someone would come along to ruin their plans.

~~~With Black*Star~~~

'Hmmm I wonder when Tsubaki will get back home,' Black*Star though.

"Oh well better get some shut eye, got to do some early training tomorrow!"

And with that Black*Star went to bed without knowing the wellbeing of his partner.

 **Remember to review, follow, and favorite! I'll see you next Monday!**


	7. The Return! (Part 1)

**Ok so this is gonna be really short cause I wanna go to bed… (I'm secretly sorry)…so let's call this chapter part 1 of 2 :P**

The sunlight danced around her room as she woke up. She felt nervous, but also excited. Today will be the day that she would return to her original home. Maka, or should I say Himeru, looked around her room (provided by her manager). She rolled out of bed and looked at the mirror. She thought back to the times when she was hanging out with all her friends, the time when she was known as a bookworm, a total nerd, the time when her body was completely different from what it was know. She touched her now bright blonde hair and smiled.

"I wonder if anyone will recognize me," she said aloud. She took another look to the mirror and started getting ready for the day. As she walked out her door one might say she looked fabulous. She wore knee high boots, a white camisole, short shorts, glasses, a golden bracelet, and pink lipgloss. As for her hair she had it up in a ponytail. Yeah this definitely wasn't the nerdy Maka many people used to know. She stopped by Chad's apartment to say her good bye but he surprised her by saying that he was coming among with her. It was something about having too many fans and she can get hurt or whatnot. Maka didn't really mind, besides she really needed a friend when she went back. It's been a whole year even if she got in contact with the girls, how will the boys react? Will she even see them? She'll only be there for a day anyways. She walked out of Chad's apartment and walked towards the taxi that Chad had previously called to take them to the airport. As Maka walked down the steps she saw him. It was Soul! He was hanging out with this girl that Maka couldn't recognize and…and they looked so happy. She didn't know why but that really hurt her and she was glad that Soul hadn't noticed her.

"Uh, Himeru are you coming in anytime soon," asked Chad. Maka quickly snapped out of her thoughts, nodded and quickly went in.

"At least I won't have to see him," Maka murmured under her breath.

"Hm? What was that Himeru," asked Chad.

"Oh nothing! Nothing at all," she said defensively. She quickly turned to face the window of the taxi and hadn't realized that Chad had blushed at this certain action which caused him to turn to the other window. The taxi ride seemed long but they finally made it to the airport and as Maka took her seat she wondered, 'Maybe I should go visit dad.'

 **There you have it! I think Maka has definitely matured in this past year, what do you think?**

 **Plus before you complain on how short this chapter is, it was uploaded on Monday, late at night, I wanna go to bed! (That's no excuse** **(-_-* )** **)**

 **But regardless don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**

 **Melanie-chan: Muchas gracias! Saludos desde los Estados Unidos! :)**


End file.
